


Goodbye

by TheWavesOfTheSea



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Animal Death, Cancer, Jim needs a hug, Other, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWavesOfTheSea/pseuds/TheWavesOfTheSea
Summary: Jim notices that Shirley isn't herself and after bringing her to the vet, he wished he'd gone sooner





	Goodbye

Jim was worried. He has had Shirley since he was twelve and he’d never seen her like this. Shirley hadn’t moved at all today. She hadn’t eaten or drank anything either. She was very different from the Shirley Jim knew. And it was tearing him apart with worry. “Maybe she is just not in a very good mood. She’ll be fine tomorrow, I’ll just check on her in the morning”, Jim thought to himself, trying to distract himself from the panic that was about to surface itself. “Goodnight girl”, he said, patting Shirley’s head before climbing into bed. It took him much, much longer than usual to get to sleep.

Jim awoke the next morning. He looked over the edge of his bed expecting to see his beloved pet sleeping beside him. And sure enough, there she was, snoring lightly, nostrils flaring every time she inhaled. Jim left fresh food and water for Shirley before heading off to school. Classes were boring. He never learned anything in them. Plus, he was way too busy thinking about Shirley rather than what Professor Banner was talking about. Jim was incredibly relieved when the professor dismissed class so he could return back to his dorm, and more importantly, Shirley.

He unlocked the door and stepped inside, the soft clicking of the door closing behind as he made his way to his bedroom. Shirley was no longer asleep but she still hadn’t eaten or drank anything. This made Jim extremely anxious. He had to do something. So he did the only thing he could, he brought Shirley to the vet.

Jim waited on the uncomfortable plastic chairs outside the vet’s office. After what seemed like an eternity, the vet came out with an expression that Jim didn’t like the look of at all. She called him into the office, Shirley was laying on a metal table looking sadder than Jim had ever seen. The vet turned to him, “I’m sorry. It’s my understanding that you two have been together for a long time. But I have some bad news. We found a cancerous tumor. I’m afraid the cancer has spread throughout her body. So much so that we can’t do anything to save her. I’m sorry. I’ll leave you to say goodbye”. Jim’s heart broke. He hadn’t heard that right. Surely Shirley wasn’t going to be put down, was she? He looked once again at the vet, realizing she was serious. The vet stepped outside for a few minutes. Jim broke down in tears.. Shirley had cancer. She had to be put down. Leaning over Shirley, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Goodbye”. Jim walked out of the office, not wanting to see what was going to happen next.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. A little on the sad side, I know. Leave a comment and kudos and let me know if you liked it


End file.
